


Pussy Cat, Pussy Cat...

by RavenOceana



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Play, Cat Q, Collars, Domestic Fluff, Dry Humping, Fluffy Porn if thats a thing?!, Furry, How Do I Tag, Improvised Sex Toys, M/M, Master James, Master/Pet, Out of Character, PWP without Porn, Pet Names, Petplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Plushies, Porn, Porn with tiny Plot, Sex Toys, Sex on Furniture, kitty q
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 19:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenOceana/pseuds/RavenOceana
Summary: Kitty Q has problems while James is out on missions but after telling his Master he gets a new surprise to make it all better.Note: This is the third part of my Kitty Q & Master James collection. Just can't attach it using my phone so will be attached later.Also has the tiniest hint towards an enema but not mentioned explicitly... just for anyone with a hair trigger for that :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Probably best to read the other two first for a little context :)
> 
> Second chapter is more of a tiny epilogue tbh.

James walks up to their door smiling. The last mission went well but took a bit longer than anticipated so he's looking forward to getting some downtime with his Kitty.

As he opens the door he hears a pained whining which throws him into alert agent mode. Pulling his gun he silently drops his bag to the hall floor and creeps towards the lounge.   
The sight that greets him allows him to drop his guard and holster his walther. His Q, his kitty is draped across the couch. Naked but for his kitty ears, collar, tail and mitted paws. He's rutting against the arm of the sofa and sweat is dripping down his spine. James can't help but be drawn to him, he gently lays a hand to Q’s shoulder and bends to lick a stripe from the bottom of Q’s spine to the nape of his neck. Q whines again, need evident not just in his tone but by the throbbing redness of his precum smeared cock.

James being not just the master of seduction 00 agent but the master of his pretty kitty takes the firm action of taking Q by his collar and dragging him to bedroom.

It's not long after that they are laying sated on the bed. James’ softening cock still tucked in Q’s hungry tail hole and Q starts coming back up from his petspace enough to talk with his master. Their communication has improved so much over the time they have developed as kitty and master, enough that Q can finally request things without fumbling around for words for hours.

“Master” he purrs. “mmm, yes my beautiful boy” James replies whilst stroking Q’s side. “I seem to be having a problem each time you go away”. James leans up on his elbow to get a better view of Q’s face. As he does so he fingers his soft cock harder into Q’s hole making his kitty shiver and wiggle his bum further onto James. “what kind of problem precious boy?”. Q blushes as he blurts out “Ican’tgethardasahuman,andicantwankwithmypawson”.

James can't help but chuckle. Not AT Q but at his garbled speech and blush. Things he only gets to see at home from his usually composed quartermaster.   
“Can you explain to me a bit clearer pet. If I don't understand I can't help fix things”.  
“Well. I've tried to not go into petspace while you've been away the last couple of times.” 

Now when Q asked James to be his master they decided that James should set some rules for them. These rules get added to or adapted over time but Q knows he'll lose some of his privileges if he doesn't comply. 

One of the first rules James set was that as soon as Q got home after work he is to go shower, clean himself inside and out. Then put on his ears, tail and paws. If James is home he is to take his collar in his mouth to James for him to put it on. If not he is allowed to do this himself. But he must spend his time at home like this. Only exceptions being if they have company or there is a work emergency that needs dealing with.

Q looks at James with sorrowful eyes as he continues “I feel so happy and comfortable now you know about my kitty side and I love how open you are to it James, really I am and you know I try to do as I'm told. Just let me explain please before my punishment”

“Go on then my naughty kitty. Let's hear it” James reprimands.   
“Well the thing is I can't come by myself as a kitty. You gave me my lovely paws to help me stop playing with myself all the time, and they work incredibly well when you're home. You get to play with me, tease me, fuck me and make me cum or not as much as you like and I wouldn't change it for the world. But I can't do it by myself when you're not here” he sighs.

“Well my naughty boy I'm still not seeing why you tried to stay human. Twice I might add”. James gives Q his best attempt at a stern look. Not something he is capable of doing when his kitty is looking so vulnerable.

“But that's the thing Master. I figured I could try and just leave my paws off to play but found I couldn't get my mindset right. They are integral to my kitty now.   
I tried to stay human to wank but I can't get it up. It seems my brain has adapted to only being horny as a kitty. So I'm stuck. I tried to use my tail plug to stimulate my prostate to cum but it doesn't quite do it and you caught me trying to rub off on the sofa which was just as frustrating” tears start to run down Q’s face. He's trying so hard to be honest and he is just so frustrated that without being a kitty and without his masters help he can't come. 

James lays quietly stroking Q’s side and back whilst he thinks over things. He can feel Q shaking and makes shush in sounds to help sooth him.

“OK my pet. This is what is going to happen. I can't blame you for my mistake. I should have thought of this sooner and I've neglected my pretty kitty. BUT you knew this and waited until now so you must be punished. I'm going to take your toys away for two days. One for each time you have disobeyed my rules. I'll try to think of a solution before my next mission”

Q hangs his head but nods, sniffing “yes Master” and tentatively lick James hand in apology.

……..

James thought hard about Q’s problem. He never wants his kitty to be upset and it has rankled that he neglected to think this may be an issue. After searching online and posting anonymously on a petplay forum he has used before he thinks he's found his solution. Thankfully the clever lady on etsy he used to custom make Q’s mitted paws (and the several spare pairs he's stocked up on as his kitty is a messy thing sometimes) has helped craft what he hopes is the answer. 

James has been waiting for Q to come home for hours. He's excited and a little nervous about how Q will react to his proposed solution.   
“Hello love” Q startles James out of his revery. “I've had a hell of a day. Brought takeaway home I hope that's OK. I'll just go shower and change” he states still coming down from his days stress he is still sounding like MI6’s quartermaster.

“Alright pet, be quick I have something for you after you've eaten” James says as he gets up to dish out the takeaway onto his plate and into Q’s bowl so it's cool enough for him to lap up once he's showered.

…..

Q is leaning against James knee. Content that he's home. His tail is stretching him achingly well and he's excited to see what his surprise is. He nuzzles his master through his trousers hoping it gets his attention.

Master looks down at him and scratches his head. He purrs as best he can. Master smiles at him, pecks his lips and reaches for something in the bag next to his chair.  
Kitty Q is an inquisitive kitty and pounces on the bag. Master brushes him aside and pulls out a ………. 

………..

Q looks up at James with a confused hurt expression and curls down onto his paws.

Well that wasn't the reaction he was hoping for James thinks. Why is he so hurt by me getting him a stuffed kitty.

“Oh darling boy. No! I'm not replacing you with a stuffed kitty!” he cries. Come here my pretty boy and see what this is.

James pulls his Kitty onto his lap and then shows him the cat plushies bottom. The plushie is a black and white cat with short fur. He has the bluest eyes and his firm tail stands proudly up displaying a puckered silicone arsehole. James thinks it's wonderful really. The cat toy has a rubber pocket in the bum which houses a silicone wanking toy. The toy can be removed to be cleaned and the rubber pocket can be wiped out.

Q looks at it a bit confused as James takes Q’s cock in hand. In an almost Pavlovian response Q hardens for him. James spits on the plushies arsehole and slides it onto Q’s hard prick.   
Standing up James positions Q so he is laying over the arm of the armchair with the cat plushie wedged between. James mimics humping to Q and with a big grin on his face spanks Q’s arse hard. So hard he jolts forward and… oh yes it seems he's got the idea.

Q humps into the plushies hole with delighted abandon. James held off from letting him cum this morning so his orgasm comes fast and hard. He ruts into the plushie, squeeks high, shudders and collapses face first on to the seat of the chair.

James can't keep the grin from his face as Q comes around. He helps his kitty to the floor and goes to take the plushie from his softening cock. Kitty Q reacts instinctively and nips his masters hand. Curls around his new pussy cat hissing.  
“Well I'd say that went better than expected” James says aloud, but evidently talking to himself as Q is now petting his plushie while trying to hold it on his soft cock to no avail. “New rule my pet. You can only fuck the plushie when I let you or am out of the country” he chuckles. Q looks at him balefully and spits out “Puss. His name is Puss”


	2. Chapter 2

Things seem to have worked well the last few times James has been on a mission. Q has told him that he's happier now he can use ‘Puss’ to come and James has found a way to let Q still have his new toy without him trying to screw it whiles James is there by taking the silicone toy out.   
Q has taken to dragging Puss around the house with him. Mewing to him, grooming him and sleeping on his rug curled around him.  
James teases Q by calling Puss alternately Kitty Q’s Baby or The Fuck Toy.

The only thing James hasn't figured out is how Q has been keeping Puss’ hole clean while he is away. It's always clean when he gets back.

When Q uses Puss for James to watch, or on more than one occasion when James sandwiches Q to the bed with Puss on Q’s cock and James prick in his arse. It's always been James that takes Puss off to clean up.

To James absolute delight he discovers how when he comes home early from his latest mission. Hoping to surprise Q he sneaks into the flat. It's been one of Q’s rare Sunday's off and James us hoping to find him playing cat and mouse with his toys or stretched out asleep on his rug. What he actually finds is his Kitty mid orgasm and balls deep in Puss in front of the fire.

James watches as Q slides out of Puss and drops down on his paws behind him. As James stares open mouthed Kitty Q licks and sucks his own cum right out of his fuck toys hole. Pinning Puss’ back down with mitted paws as though he will run away. Q slurps, humming little playful growls until he seems satisfied that his Baby is all clean. Picks him up by the collar (a spare of Q’s that James put on Puss to help Q carry him around) and goes to trot over to the kitchen, only to spot his Master watching him wide eyed.

James isn't sure whether to laugh, tell Q off for being a filthy little thing or fuck him into the floor for giving James such amazing wanking material.

In the end he goes over to his Kitty, kisses the taste of cum out of his mouth and sits down on the floor petting him well into the night. 

Both Master and Kitty are very happy with the new pet in their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> So lidl's car park seems to be my writing spot now. Lol.
> 
> Comments are life. I wouldn't have written more than one little fic thing if you hadn't have been so encouraging. Please let me know what you think of this too :)


End file.
